Return to Canto Bight
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE. AU Short story post-TLJ. Rey and Finn return to Canto Bight searching for an elusive mercenary who has been delivering goods and information, stolen from the First Order. The Resistance needs him, but can Rey deal with his true identity? Reylo.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: AU Post SW:TLJ. With influences from the Blue Spirit (A:tLA) and Ocean's Eleven. This is Part 1 of…? IDK yet._**

Rey feels ridiculous. She's dressed in clothing far too revealing – made up to be some sort of minor Naboo royalty. The elaborate hairstyle and makeup are uncomfortable, but at least she looks nothing like her former self. The idea, Poe's, of course, is careless as the pilot and the scavenger expects to be arrested or kicked out of the establishment at any moment. However, the critical information and increased expectations riding on the evening are not one the Resistance, desperate for assistance, can pass up. Furthermore, the entire plan gives her something to focus on…besides him. In the months since the events of Ach-to and Snoke's death, she's felt him through the bond. Across the many miles, there is pain, anguish, and above all, loneliness. Nights she's not been able to sleep – desperate to reach out. Unsure what will happen if she does, worried if she does nothing, and altogether desperate to show him the error of his ways.

Her cover barely holds as their credentials are checked at the door, but with a bit of cleavage and a wink, she and Finn are allowed in. Poe will act as their getaway driver, should they need one, so it's a formally attired Finn at her side as they enter the opulent casino, the type of place she's never seen in her entire life. Clutching his arm, she realizes they've not had time alone since the retreat from Crait. Partially from her side, well, almost entirely by her doing. She's not ready to admit to what she's done…what she's gone through… It's not Finn's opinion she cares about, it's what admitting what happened will do to her and she is not prepared.

"You'll cover the high stakes tables?" She asks, trying not to gawk at the sheer amount of wealth present. Rare gems, stunning jewels and amounts of currency she's only dreamed of. Finn's natural charm makes him friends with just about anyone. He's also spent the past few weeks absorbing all matters of tricks and sleight of hand from the crew.

"Just keep an eye out for him."

"I will. He has to be here tonight."

Her job was to flirt at the tables. A skill she has basically zero ability with, but which Leia has tried to prepare her for. Their task is simple. A contact. An unknown mercenary who has, against all odds, been reliably stealing supplies, maps, and other covert information from the First Order and delivering them to Resistance friendly cities and ports. This man has not sought them out, rather, they are hoping to find him. Weeks of intercepting messages and they finally found a lead. One that brings them to a dangerous and expensive location, but there is not much choice.

Ordering a drink which she hopes isn't too toxic, she affects a bored expression on her face, when a frisson of unmistakable energy shoots through her system.

It's not possible.

Her eyes dart around the room. Ben…here? How is it possible?

The Force bond crackles in her system, filling her with unspent energy. Her hand moves to her side, but the lightsaber is not present – despite her best attempts, the weapon is not yet fixed.

A similar sense of surprise and awareness flows through her.

Try as he might, the broad shoulders and immense height are an immediate giveaway, but no one else seems to recognize the Supreme Leader of the First Order walking through the casino floor. There is a black eye patch which covers much of the right side of his face. _I gave him those scars._ He has chosen to dress much as Finn has… A snug formal jacket, complete in crisp white (so different from his usual black) is complete with a black tie. He looks almost regal. A unique desert flower – native to Jakku, rests in his buttonhole. She would recognize the shade of purple anywhere, but also knew the blossom was incredibly rare. In her years on the planet, she had only seen it bloom twice. Did its presence carry any specific meaning?

To calm herself, she sips her incredibly potent drink, realizing, of course the gesture means nothing.

 _Yes, it does._ The voice is strong and male and entirely recognizable inside her head.

 _You choose now to reactivate the bond?_

She takes another drink, but glances across the room in his direction.

 _You're not fighting it._

 _We're in a crowded room and I see none of your lackeys. Plus, we're not here for you._

 _'We?'_

Knowing he will sniff Finn out soon enough, she raises her head to the high rollers table. _Do not bother him._

 _I wasn't planning on it._

 _Then why are you here?_

In the middle of the crowded room, it feels as if they are the only two people present. As he makes his way towards her, she can sense a change in not only her powers, but also physical reactions in her body she'd rather not spend too much time considering. He sits down in the empty seat to her right, causing her to immediately tense. With body heat emanating from his right arm, she finds she cannot speak, and has difficulty making eye contact with his as usual intense stare.

"I did not follow you here." His voice is low, but commanding.

"I have a difficult time believing you." He turns to face her. Easily balanced on a stool at the luxurious bar, his legs part and she spins slowly between them. She raises her eyes to find, for the first time in what is probably a very long time, a small smile on Ben's face. "Fine, why are you here?"

"I'm not sorry I ran into you, Rey."

And what is she supposed to say to that? What they need to discuss, the things left unsaid, the fact he's moved his hand to her thigh, covered in a sheer garment, makes it very difficult to breathe, let alone think properly.

Moving his gloved hand – some habits must die hard – away, she repeats herself, "What are you doing on Canto?"

"We haven't established why you two are present."

"And we won't." What is this new attitude of his? What has happened during their time apart?

A local comes towards them and Rey uses the distraction to turn herself away from Ben's body, just as she feels him tense up.

"Are you the Garibaldo?"

Rey snaps to attention, her hazel eyes going wide. It's not possible.

Ben further changes his voice, a drawl as opposed to the clipped monosyllabic tones he usually speaks with. "That would be me."

"And we're to do business this evening?"

Ben's hands gesture to her and he says, "Yes sir, I hope you don't mind my 'business associate' joining us."

His implication is clear. "I am not your–"

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, he says, "If you want to keep your cover, then you'll need to act the part."

With goosebumps trailing down her arms, Rey returns the favor, her painted lips nearly touching his earlobe as she says, "You'll tell me what this all about when we're finished."

Drink in hand, they follow the local to a private room.

 **AN: Hoping to continue this soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Glad y'all are digging this one. It's certainly fun to write. Given Ben's heritage, I think there is definitely room for a bit of a scoundrel in him._**

On borrowed heels, Rey totters after Ben, embarrassed but glad when he offers a strong forearm as they walk up a beautifully mosaiced stairs, then surprises her by easily sliding his larger hand into hers. She hasn't quite got a handle on walking in three-inch heels, which leave her woefully shorter than the man next to her. As they pass the high stakes room, she desperately wants to communicate to Finn where she is going (not that she knows the final destination), but there isn't any time without obviously blowing her cover and jeopardizing the mission entirely. Furthermore, she is still reeling from the fact that Kylo Ren - Ben - is the Garibaldo.

How was it possible?

How could the Supreme Leader steal from his own Order?

Why was he…?

 _There will be time for that later._

 _Must you listen in?_

He glances down at their entwined hands. _With physical contact, it's nearly impossible to ignore you. As I have mentioned in the past, you are in need of a teacher._

 _I-_

 _Foreefo is dangerous. I don't need you blowing my cover._

 _Then why bring me along at all?_

 _Aren't you here to make contact with me?_

 _I-_

The pair walks towards what appears to be a wall, when a door becomes visible and they follow the local, a male creature who seemed closely related to the somewhat intimidating Crolute she had known on Jakku, inside. In an unknown location without her quarterstaff or lightsaber, Rey feels extremely vulnerable. This 'Foreefo' wears weapons of many varieties, in direct violation of the no weapons policy Canto Bight is known for.

 _You have the Force._

 _So do you._

 _And using it in this situation is not called for._ Following the creature's action, Rey takes a seat at the table next to Ben. I _feel the need to remind you - do NOT give away my identity. There are plans in progress I have worked too hard for._

 _Does anyone know you're here? Hux?_

 _Now is not the time._

"Garibaldo. I admit, your reputation precedes you." The voice is wet and Rey has to force herself not to react. Certainly, she'd seen her share of creatures on Dakku, but this one gives off a chilling vibe. As if sensing her distaste, the male looks at her and, ignoring her presence, asks Ben, "Is she for sale? She would make a charming addition to my collection."

Before Rey can react, Ben snakes an arm around her midsection, bringing her flush against him. There was no mistaking the intent of his protective posturing. "Some things I share, others I do not. Now, can we talk of the trade? I grow bored and would like to get back to the tables."

 _More like running the First Order. They must know you are missing._

 _Enough._

"What you seek to sell comes with a price."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"How did you come to find these plans?"

"A man has to have his secrets," Ben answers, his finger running down Rey's arm. She knows he is doing it for effect - but isn't sure if it was for her benefit of the creature across the table.

 _You **really** need a teacher._

 _Now is not the time, and I'm not interested in being tutored in that way._

She isn't entirely certain, but senses a slight blush at the top of Ben's high cheekbones.

The creature grumbles and says, "Anyone caught with these plans will be instantly killed by the First Order. In fact," he begins toying with a particularly lethal looking blade, "They've heard of you. For all the trouble you've put them through, maybe it's just easier to collect the bounty on your head."

Ben goes completely still.

 _This is not new information._

 _Truly?_

 _Did you not think the exploits of the Garibaldo would not reach your precious Order?_

 _I…_

"Heard of who?" Rey affects an innocent tone, doing her best to lighten the situation.

"Girly, your man here is highly dangerous."

"Are we going to do the deal or not?" Ben asks. "I've got other buyers lined up."

 _No, you don't._

 _How do you know?_

 _Other than I can see what's going on inside your head? You have obvious tells._

 _Let me know about them some other time._ Foreefo looks as if he's about to leave, when Ben places a hand on her leg. _Help me._

 _I'm not going to offer myself!_

 ** _No._ **The answer came back immediately, and Rey takes strange comfort in what appears to be some sort of possessive reaction. _I meant, can you try and ease this situation?_

 _Fine, but I hope something is in this for me. Starting with an explanation._

"Come now gentleman," Rey says using a tone she barely recognizes. "Can't we all play nice? I'd hate to ruin such a lovely evening. Everyone needs to stop being so growly." She finishes her reprimand with a pout, which to her seems utterly ridiculous.

The dealer looks across the table and says, "Fine."

"At the price we agreed?" Ben asks.

"About that."

"Yes?"

"I'll need another favor from you before I release the funds." Rey can't help herself, she looks at Ben and finds him staring back at her.

Gruffly, Ben asks, "What?"

"There's a valuable weapon of mine which I recently lost in a card game. I want it back."

"This was not part of the negotiations."

"No, but if you want to see the money, you'll do as I say…"

 _Just give me the plans. Walk away. It's not as if you need the payment._

 _The plans are false. I know who the end buyer is. This is a setup._

 _What?_

 _I was going to… To donate the money to the Resistance._

 _Really?_

 _Yes, now will you help me?_

Rey quickly searches his mind and finds Ben is telling the truth. There is a concern in his dark stare. She reaches down to grasp his hand in response.

"Fine. What do I have to steal for you?"

 **AN: One of the translations of Garibaldo is 'prince of war,' which seemed accurate. Also, reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: In which exposition is fun._**

 **Chapter 3**

"It is a weapon of some sentimental value. A blaster. Said to have been owned by a legendary bounty hunter."

"Boba Fett?" Ben suggests, vaguely remembering some sort of connection between his father and the man.

"The same."

"It's not worth much."

"And why can't you get it yourself?" Rey blurts out.

"Girly, you are not part of this conversation."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

 _What else can we do?_

"My reasons are my own. I'm sure I don't have to tell the Garibaldo that." He pushes his considerable girth back from the table. "I'll leave you two. I expect to receive the gun by dawn, back in this room. No later. And no weapon, no deal. Except maybe we can discuss the ownership of the girl again."

In a shuffling gait, Foreefo departs, leaving the door partially open to the busy room outside. All sorts of unique sounds of the casino filter in and Rey immediately springs away from Ben's side.

"That uncomfortable to be around me?" Ben looks across with a smirk.

"I… Just need a moment to think." Straightening her dress (which has somehow become more revealing in Ben's lap), she walks towards the door.

With a flick of his wrist, Ben closes the door. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Really? You're going to trap me in this room with you?"

"Until I know what you plan to do, yes."

"Ben-"

"-Kylo-"

"Ben." She clears her throat. "Whatever you've gotten yourself into..."

"Don't you mean what the Garibaldo has troubled himself with?"

"I…"

Ben suddenly looks tired. Exhausted. Running large hands through the raven's nest of black hair, it's clear he's uncomfortable. "Perhaps this is where things come to an end. I suppose the outcome was inevitable."

"Why are you here?" Rey softens her voice. "Tell me the truth."

"Hux is planning to murder me."

Rey's heart stutters. Ben's nonchalant tone makes the air in her lung seize. He is so…

"Resigned?"

"Stop that!" Retracing her steps, she moves back to the table, and sits down across from him. "How can you be so relaxed?"

"Honestly, I expected some sort of hostile coup before now."

"But you worked so hard to become Supreme Leader…"

Ben flashes a dangerous smile in her direction. "Was that my goal?"

"Wasn't it?"

They are on edge here. She is not going to bring up his request to join her, nor his choice to save her. Nor, the pesky images of a future that could possibly still be. Crossing her arms, she asks, "So, how does the Garibaldo play into the situation?"

"As Supreme Leader, you can imagine there are certain political hassles I cannot be involved with. A reputation to protect. Hux has no idea that I'm aware of his machinations."

"Who discovered his intent?"

"One of my Knights."

The mysterious faction she has yet to meet. Allegedly the most dangerous men and women in the galaxy, completely loyal to Kylo Ren, she hopes never to cross their path. "Oh?"

"She gave her life for the details."

"Is that so?" Rey wills herself to remain perfectly calm, while a nagging voice in the back of her mind wonders what exactly was involved in their relationship.

"In her honor, I created the Garibaldo. A man who could do the things that I could not. A man who could work against Hux and his forces within the First Order."

"And why not come to us? To the Resistance?"

"I still choose the path of the dark, Rey."

"Not a change of heart then?" She sees glimpses of Han Solo in his head. The scoundrel figure is known to him. To emulate his father and not the dark spirit of his grandfather…

His dark eyes capture hers. "Would you want to know what goes on in my heart, scavenger?"

"I…" They were in a casino. Time to play her cards. "I've seen the light in it."

"That was before…"

Finn bursts into the room. Sighting Rey first, he says, "There you are!" The former stormtrooper isn't as quick to recognize Ben as she has been. In his formal ensemble, out of the formidable black cape and leathers, he is…

 _Handsome?_

 _That's not what I was thinking._

 _The blush on your cheeks says otherwise._

 _That's makeup!_

 _Keep telling yourself that._

"You!" Finn sputters, then places himself directly in front of Rey. His keen eyes immediately scan the room for anything that can be used as a weapon.

 _Are you going to tell him about our connection?_ Ben leans his large frame back in the chair, eyes pinning her, daring her to make the next move.

"Finn - I -" her fluster gives Ben even more reason to smile and she finishes, "We need to give him a moment to explain."

"He tried to kill me!" Finn looks between the two and asks, "Wait, Rey, did you knowingly enter the room with him?"

His intention clear, at Ben's overly chivalrous nod, she turns to Finn. "I don't know how quite to say this, but he's the Garibaldo."

A flabbergasted Finn rolls his eyes and moves to the bar counter. Pouring three equal glasses, he distributes the alcohol and says, "You're going to need to start from the beginning."

Eyes watering (definitely from the alcohol and no other reason), Rey still can't believe Ben's tale. The loneliness. The desperation. To his credit, Finn focuses on the now - on the fake plans and on retrieving the gun of Boba Fett.

 _You'd know if any of this was a lie._

 _Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?_

 _I didn't need your help. In fact, up until an hour ago, I wouldn't have needed your help._

"Clearly, you do."

Finn looks between them. "Something else?"

Rey waves her hand, diaphanous sleeve waving behind her. "It's not important. Now, while you might think otherwise. I think it is in the best interest of the Resistance to support the Garibaldo. And in this instance, it means we need to recover the gun before the night is over."

"That's not our mission. Our mission was..."

"-to make contact with the Garibaldo. Which we have done. Think Finn, think about what we might able to accomplish."

"Even if it means we're saving the life of the Supreme Leader of the First Order?"

"Don't make me do this on my own, Finn."

Ben remains silent.

"You came back from Ahch-To a different person."

"I was always going to change. Change is how we survive. Look at you. Once a stormtrooper, now rebel scum."

"And it has nothing to do with him?"

"I…" Rey's eyes dart over to Ben.

"I can do this without you, but then you won't have the support of the Garibaldo when we're finished." Ben comes to her rescue. "Now, are you in or out?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Chapter Next, because I can't think of anything better to do and I like making things more difficult for our gang.**_

 **Chapter 4**

"That gun - it's definitely here," Finn answers in response.

"Where?" Ben and Rey ask in unison.

"In the high rollers suite. I saw it before I left and wasn't sure why everyone was so interested in some beat up old relic."

"It has a past. The types attracted to Canto Bight all desire that sort of thing - strange bragging rights."

"And you're sure?" Rey asks, focusing her attention on the former Stormtrooper, trying to determine if she'll have a chance to tell him the truth at some point during this crazy evening.

 _Which truth would that be, Rey?_

 _I…_

 _That I was the one to kill Snoke?_

 _Maybe._

 _Or is it something else?_

 _What could you possibly be referring to? Who says I've even thought of you since Crait?_

 _Our bond indicates something different._

"Yes," Finn answers, interrupting their telepathic conversation.

"Do you know who has it now?" Rey asks, ignoring a look of self-satisfaction coming from Ben.

"A woman." Finn finishes his drink with a grimace. "Well, a female creature. She was playing jah mong and dressed in some sort of elaborate red dress. I had no idea what was going on, so I stepped back to observe."

"We have to hope she's still here, and that she hasn't gambled away the gun."

"And what? We're just going to steal it from her?" Rey asks, arms crossed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"It's not right!"

"I don't have enough credits!"

 _ **"Guys, we've got a problem."**_

Poe's voice sounds from the transponder, and Finn moves to retrieve the device from his interior pocket. Sharing a worried look with Rey, they both know the use of the machine is for emergencies only.

As Rey nods, Finn responds, "What do you mean?"

"We're not alone."

"Define, 'we're not alone?'"

"The First Order… I'm not sure how they tracked us, but there is a small contingent who just landed. That good for nothing ginger practically ran off the ship."

"Hux!" Ben hisses.

Now it is Rey and Finn's turn to look expectedly at the Supreme Leader. Finn's left fist clenches, and he says, "This is a trap. You led them here. This is all some sick game for you!"

As Finn makes his way towards Ben and the taller man rises to the challenge, Rey throws her hands out and without entirely meaning to, uses the Force to push the men back into their chairs. Slightly flustered, she says, "Not right now. I know it's difficult to believe, but Ben did not lead them here."

"Ben-?"

"You need to move." Poe's voice comes over the intercom. "Disguises, run, hide, anything - you have less than five minutes."

In her elaborate makeup and elaborate hair and ensemble, Rey feels safe, but Ben's eyepatch doesn't hide his recognizable face or memorable build. Although unorthodox, she has seen travelers to Jakku with bandanas around their face, revealing only their eyes, to protect them from the harsh sun of the planet. Or the hyper War Boys, with their silver stained teeth and blad heads.

 _We are not cutting my hair._

 _Fine._

As she tries to determine their best move, Ben looks to Finn. "You're not going to like my suggestion."

"Which is?"

"I stashed a Stormtrooper uniform in the last stall of the bathrooms. It's in the ceiling panel."

"If I take that...uniform, what will you do?"

"He'll be my servant!" With only a moment of hesitation, Rey rips off the beautiful silk sleeves of her dress and hands them to Ben. "Put this on."

"Servants aren't allowed in Canto Bight," Ben answers but begins wrapping the painted violet silk around his head.

"Quit being useless! Do you have any better ideas?"

"I wasn't finished. Servants aren't...but 'companions' are."

Rey flushes pink, but says, "Whatever gets us out of here alive."

Ben quirks an eyebrow, while Rey exasperatedly tries to help with his veil. Not having access to any fabric this fine, she has no idea what she's doing. She finally manages something that looks like the men and creatures she's seen on Jakku. It's not ideal, but it's their only chance. Appraising him for the last time, he's more approachable with just his eyes visible - they are kinder somehow.

"It's not enough," Finn says, and Rey agrees.

Hoping Ben's signature temper won't make an appearance, she forcefully rips the sleeves from his tuxedo jacket, revealing his muscular arms. Although the situation is rather dire, she can't help but share a smile with Finn. The Supreme Leader of the First Order, made to look like some sort of sensual errand boy.

 _If we could show his lips, this would be more believable..._

Ben's face, or at least what she can see of it, remains unresponsive. From behind the veil, he says, "If he sees you, Hux will want to talk to you."

"How do you know?"

"He has a thing for women from Naboo. Thought my grandmother was the most beautiful creature in the universe."

"Well, that is something creepy we can unpack another day, but you're sure?"

"There's no doubt."

"I can't… The accent… The language... He will know immediately."

"Fortunately, the chink in Armitage Hux's proverbial armor is women. He has no idea how to talk to them. Furthermore, I'll be right next to you. I can help you through this. I know of their customs."

"Then I guess we will have to make him believe I'm not some lonely scavenger from Jakku."

 _You're more than that._

 _Not the time. We should run._

 _Why?_

 _This may all be a game to you, but there are people counting on results from Finn and myself._

 _We can use the Force._

 _I won't kill anyone._

 _No… When you speak to Hux, use the Force to make him believe you are everything and I am nothing._

 _Ben, you're not…_

 _What I am or what I am not will have_ _no bearing when you meet the Commander. Remember that. Believe it and he will too._

Here, in the middle of a casino, far from the ships and First Order, there is no dark or light. There is only the young woman in front of him. If only it could always be this way.

 _Ben?_

 _I won't run. The plans are more important than you know. My mission is essential and took too much coordination to fail._

"Any minute, now." Poe's voice is desperate.

Finn looks at both of them, "I'll do what I can to remain unobtrusive in the uniform. I'll make an exit and rendezvous with Poe, and hope the First Order don't see me." He tosses the communicator to Rey. "As much as I don't trust him, I trust you. I'll let you know when I'm safe. Take care of yourself until then. Poe will know what to do. You'll have our support just as soon as I find him."

"Take care. And Finn?"

Finn turns. "Yes?"

"Leave if you have to. I know where the meetup point is. Do not put your life in danger. Do you understand?"

Finn crosses the room and hugs her tightly, "I'll do no such thing."

Softly kissing her cheek, and looking smugly at Ben, Finn departs from the rear entrance of the room, leaving Rey and Ben alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_"When I dance alone, and the Suns's bleeding down_

 _Blame it on me._

 _When I lose control and the veil's overused_

 _Blame it on me._

 _What you're waiting for?_

 _No, what you waiting for?"_

 _ **Blame it On Me, George Ezra**_

The pair stares at each other from across the room, neither saying anything, mostly because there is too much to be said - and certainly, the types of things best not discussed in a casino.

Ben is the first to break the tension. "Let me handle Hux. You don't need to put yourself in danger. He is here for me, not for you."

"I…"

Ben's shoulders slump, and Rey feels a wave of loneliness overtake her. She recognizes the bitter emotion because she's known it - keenly felt the desperate isolation during long nights on Jakku. Before she can say anything further and he can think better of his actions, Ben rips the scarf from his face, quickly closes the space between them, and soundly kisses a shocked Rey. Perhaps it's the adrenaline or the rather dire situation they are in, but she leans into the embrace, giving as good as she gets - determined to explore just how plush his lips actually are. When Ben finally finds the fortitude to pull away, it is Rey, with a slightly glazed look in her glowing hazel eyes, who asks, "But why?"

"I'm not sure what will happen out there, and if I'm captured or something happens… I had to know." After raking a hand through his thick mane of black hair, Ben literally covers his emotions by replacing the scarf across his face.

Even under her makeup - the painstaking lip color now smeared by his rather intense ardor - he sees color on her cheeks. "And did you find the answer you were looking for?"

 _That I could keep kissing you forever…_ At the last minute, he is smart enough to pull shields around his immediate response. "Something like that." Finalizing his haphazard disguise, Ben asks, "Are you ready?"

"First step, avoid the First Order. Second, find that gun."

He knows he should tell her about her makeup, those perfect lips no longer the height of cosmetic application, but he thinks it creates a mysterious atmosphere (and possibly shows just how together they are - Finn will no doubt see when they meet up again). Below the surface, Canto Bight is not a perfect place. There are creatures attracted to the games of luck and fortune. Who owe everything, who place their lives on the line. Here, imperfection is a better fit than a bright, shining, unmarked young thing.

 _Is anyone really perfect?_

 _The Garibaldo is offended you would think such a thing._

 _Perhaps the Garibaldo should've done a bit more research before traveling to Canto Bight._

 _Everything is a risk these days, Scavenger, but ventures some are worth the challenge._

"Fine." She lets the implied suggestion slide because if she doesn't, they might not leave the room.

Trying to remind herself to blend in with the rest of the crowd, it is completely on accident (perhaps she's not as recovered from their embrace as she believes herself to be) that Rey runs directly into a server carrying a full tray of drinks upon entering the room. With a calming breath, she stops herself from reacting with the Force and freezing the entire mess in view of everyone. The resulting chaos of sound echoes across the room, drawing the attention of all the guests, including one very angry looking redhead, surrounded by stormtroopers.

 _So much for being inconspicuous._

 _Can I use the Force to make a pit to fall into?_

 _You cannot. Raise your head high and pretend you intended to make the scene._

 _Give me your arm._

Ben immediately steps forward and offers his bare arm, which she uses for balance. Together, they walk towards the high rollers suite, and business returns to normal. As they pass close to General Hux, Rey draws a sharp breath, then coyly lifts a finger to her lips, and flutters her eyelashes in the ginger's direction, smiling sweetly. The General's mouth goes instantly agape, and Ben is glad for the cover across his face, as he has to simultaneously hide a laugh and resist the urge to punch the man in the face. Hux completely ignores his presence, focusing his attention on the beautiful woman in front of him.

 _You think I'm beautiful?_

 _Keep walking. We're not out of the clear yet. Hux's sense of entitlement will send him our way within minutes._

 _What about his mission to find you?_

 _You really don't know how lovely you are, do you?_

 _I…_ Rey is glad she doesn't have to look at him as they pass through a crowd. Ben steps behind her, guiding her with a gentle, but firm, touch to her lower back, his large hands warm on her glowing skin. _So lovely a man would forget about hunting down the Garibaldo?_

 _There are a lot of things he would forget. For instance, being the Garibaldo._

 _You're a scoundrel._

 _Said the scavenger._

If they weren't actively walking towards what could be a terrible end, she would find this fun. _Where was this version of you earlier, Kylo?_

Her use of his other name, a title he hides behind, takes their moment and utterly destroys it.

"After you," Ben lowers his voice further and utilizes a pitch-perfect Naboo accent. Rey can only hope to follow his lead.

 _Invent something about traveling a lot or studying in another system. Hux won't be focused on your accent. I promise._

Unsure how exactly they got into the suite or why they were so easily accepted, Rey settles herself at the bar, making a rather large spectacle of preening and smoothing her dress, while Ben stands stoically at his side, his exposed arms crossed in front of his chest. She orders another drink, and wonders if she should move to the tables when Hux appears at her left side.

She's not seen him up close before, only seen holos of him - the general and man behind the Starkiller base.

"I… Has an angel fallen onto Canto Bight?" She's lucky he barely manages these words in Basic. At least it's a language she can respond in.

Hux's horrible attempt at flirtation takes everything in Ben's considerable power not to laugh. Rey barely suppresses giggles herself, but manages a demure smile, figuring the General would rather a lady, than a forward type. "Sir?"

"I...uh…"

If she had been a normal girl and there wasn't the fate of the galaxy on the line, how would she have responded? Hux isn't so bad to look at, maybe if he smiled once in a while… He's tall, intense, and obviously motivated…

 _And a total psychopath. You have to draw him in. Buy Finn and Poe some time._

 _Are you ordering me to flirt with this man?_

 _Apparently._

 _The universe depends on it?_

Rey doesn't wait for a response, and pitching a husky voice, says, "Where are you visiting from? I don't think I've seen you here before."

 _Very original._

 _Are you going to sit here and critique everything I say?_

 _No._

 _Because I can rip your veil off and this is all over._

"Oh, just stopping by on a mission."

"Sounds dangerous! I'd love to hear more." She reaches over to gently brush the General's arm.

 _Is it really this easy?_

 _You didn't get out much in Jakku, did you?_

Hux dismisses the nearby soldiers with a glare and flick of his gloved hand, and returns his full attention to Rey, who takes a large sip of her drink.

 _ **AN: IDK, you like? This might be my favorite chapter yet. I neglected my OC's for this, just so you know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: If I Were A Betting Man...**

Rey watches as the guards walk away, leaving she and Hux very much alone. Well, as alone as they can be with Ben all but glaring in their direction.

"He's with you?" Hux asks, nodding towards the disguised Supreme Leader.

"He serves his purposes." Her voice is still husky, and she spins her finger around the delicate rim of her glass. "However, I'm currently in the market for some new...entertainment."

"Is that so?"

"It is. This one isn't quite as large as advertised." The corners of her lips turn up in a smile. "Quite disappointing, really. However, he does keep away the riff-raff."

 _Not funny. I can assure you I've had no complaints..._

 _No one asked you and now is not the time. Given your size, how else am I going to make Hux feel like the bigger man?_

 _There is absolutely nothing bigger about him...except maybe his ego._

Ignoring Ben's displeasure and implied slight against his manhood, turning her attention back to Hux, Rey asks, "So, you're here on a mission? Is it anything I can help with?"

Hux uses a finger to try and loosen the collar, tight around his neck. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"I'm very good at keeping secrets." To accentuate this point, she slides her foot up the inside of Hux's leg, causing him to react by more or less spasming and knocking over his drink with flailing hands. The liquid from the glass pours into his lap, to which Rey grabs a napkin and discreetly begins pressing the cloth into the General's crotch.

Hux grasps her hand, then, taking the napkin, turns as red as his hair and mumbles, "I can manage."

 _Must you be so…obvious?_

 _What exactly would you have me do?_

 _I'm sure Finn has made it to safety. You can end this conversation now._

 _Why? I'm having ever so much fun. Who knew antagonizing the First Order was as easy as this?_

In response, Ben rolls his formidable shoulders.

As if to compensate for his unfortunate reaction, Hux says, "We're tracking a criminal."

"An enemy of the First Order?"

"Something like that."

"Ooh! Sounds exciting. What did this criminal do?"

"He's been stealing from us."

"That sounds incredibly daring."

Hux frowns, his entire face looking as if he's sucking on a lemon. "No one can steal from the First Order."

"This man must be very dangerous if the Order has sent such a prestigious General after him."

Hux puffs his chest out a bit and then clenches his fist. "I want to personally be the one to kill him."

Rey crinkles her nose. "Must we talk about death? It can be so ugly."

"Sometimes it's necessary."

"Well," she reaches out again to place her hand on his arm "If you stay with me, perhaps this man can enjoy a few more minutes of living..."

"I…"

"Imagine all the things you can _do_ this evening, General."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey notices Ben's formidable arms clenched, but he remains silent.

 _Nothing?_

 _Oh, I'm imagining some things to **do** with you all on my own._ Ben innocently raises a dark eyebrow from behind his covered face, and sends images across the bond which have Rey immediately blushing. Certainly, she's seen holos, but never where she is the star performer and never were the scenes quite so explicit. _No doubt Hux has something similar in mind. He is only a man after all, scavenger._

 _Can we **not** bring Hux into this?_

 _Why? Would you rather find somewhere private and-_

"Such as?" Hux's voice is somewhat choked.

"Let us start with some time together at the tables!" Rey claps her hands together in delight. "Since you walked in, I'm feeling very lucky."

Hux's stern face instantly falls, as he's obviously been hoping for some sort of delivery on her suggestive promises.

 _Why are you moving? This is a safe location._

 _In case you have been too busy doing your silent sexy smirking thing in the corner, the gun is in play two tables behind us._

 _I… It doesn't matter. Hux knows nothing about cards._

 _I assumed as much._

 _Then what's your plan?_

 _Besides making Hux lose heaps of money? I hadn't thought that far ahead just yet._

 _There is more on the line tonight, Rey._

 _I'm well aware of that, scoundrel. Just watch._

Rey smoothly moves off the stool she is perching on and 'accidentally' stumbles, more or less forcing herself to crash into Hux, who gladly catches her, his arms going around her entire body. Ben can't stop himself from moving towards her as well, only stopping himself at the last minute. Fortunately, Hux's entire attention is captured by Rey, who playfully laughs, and unwinds some of the layers of her dress from around the General. Hux offers his arm, which she takes, calling over her shoulder, "Matt darling, please settle the bill and bring some new drinks to us, will you?"

Utilizing the Force, and hoping for forgiveness, Rey casually drops some hints for the ginger to sit at the table where she recognizes the female creature Finn has mentioned. The blaster of Boba Fett is on display in the middle of the table.

"Do you play?" Rey asks, once again forcing a breathless tone. "I find all of this so fascinating."

Collecting the drinks, Ben almost feels sorry for the General. A man who has ruthlessly made his way in the First Order, a General feared by thousands...yet in front of Rey's flirtation, Hux is simply hopeless. Ben leans on the bar, quite honestly a bit enthralled at how quickly and efficiently Rey has managed the situation.

Not waiting for a clearly flustered Hux to response, she says, "How much should we bet?"

"I… Uh…"

"How many credits does a General make?" Rey asks impishly, then produces a fan from somewhere in the depths of her dress, and flicks it open.

"I… Uh…"

"Here comes the pit boss."

 _Should we make this painful?_

 _How do you mean?_

 _This man is behind the Starkiller base. I think he should suffer._

 _I won't stand in your way, but…_

 _Yes?_

 _The Force can be applied in many ways. Is this our best use of it?_

 _I… Are you…?_

 _You still need a teacher._

 _Are **you** warning me off of the Force?_

 _There_ is _a time and place to use the power. You'll do fine without it. You're doing fine without it. Using it against Hux is below someone who would call themselves Jedi._

 _I… I suppose you are right._ Before he can say anything else, she adds, _For once._

 _You are too kind, Mistress Jedi. What happens now?_

 _Once he's lost enough money, can you provide a diversion?_

 _Of what variety? And when?_

 _Just wait for it. You'll know._

 _I'll be watching._

 _I know._

Although she would never admit it, she feels safer under Ben's protective stare, and turns her attention to Hux, who has begrudgingly passed over his credit details to the creature in charge.

 _ **AN: Because why shouldn't Radar Technician Matt moonlight as a sensual servant? Also, I'd love for Ben to be forced to flirt with someone in front of Rey... Reviews make me smile.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

 _Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

 _Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen_

 _It's love that leaves and breaks the seal_

 _of always thinking you would be real_

 _happy and healthy, strong and calm._

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?"_

 _ **Where Does the Good Go? Tegan and Sara**_

 _Why do you not kill him now?_

 _What do you mean?_ Ben straightens up, shaken from his reverie, where he has been wondering at what point exactly his evening has gone so awry. He's remained in the sightline of Rey, but she's focusing her considerable attention on Hux, who appears to have lost a record number of hands in a row.

 _You said he's planning a mutiny. Furthermore, with little effort, I realize how desperately he wants to kill you. He wants to kill the Garibaldo. He's so angry… Reminds me of…_

 _Me?_

 _Perhaps. When we first met, but then… You saved my life, Ben. I haven't forgotten._

 _Hux and I have always been antagonistic._

 _Why not do it here? You're in disguise on a planet where worse things have undoubtedly happened. Why not make it look like an accident?_

 _Am I rubbing off on you, scavenger? That sounds more like the idea of the Dark, then the forgiveness of the Light._

 _I..._

Can he tell her it's because he's forgotten nearly everything but her since picking up on her signature? That he doesn't care if Hux is left to rot on this planet, and the rest of the First Order can politely kriff off. That he wants to take back asking her to rule with him after killing Snoke, because kriff it, he doesn't actually want to be the Supreme Leader. That he would commit any number of unspeakable acts if she would continue to call him Ben for the rest of his life, no matter how many days that may be.

Instead, he replies, _Now is not the right time. When the timing is right, and it will happen, I'll need to make a statement in front of the entire leadership._

 _If you say so…_ Rey looks at the depleted number of chips in front of her and thinks, _But you might want to put him out of his misery._

 _Enough talk of Hux. How about we do something about the blaster?_

 _I'm going to excuse myself to the 'fresher. As I leave, I shall attempt something where Hux will be called upon to defend my honor. In the fisticuffs, you'll need to swoop by the table, but be discreet…_

 _I've already clocked the cameras, scavenger._

 _Glad to see you have something of your father in you._

The insult is only meant to sting, but instead, the unspeakable act he's committed suddenly hangs heavily in the balance. _Rey… I…_

 _You will have to give your apologies and condolences to your mother, not me. Oh, and Chewie as well._

 _I…_

 _This is definitely not the time._

As Ben idly wonders if there will ever be a good time, Rey stands up, and with a degree of gentlemanly decorum that Ben never believed Hux would possess, the General rises with her. Rey puts on a brilliant show of languidly stretching, catching the attention of more than half the table. Ben himself is included in this group, until he realizes he needs to be prepared.

Rey masterfully places herself in the way of an oncoming patron, and, as Ben feels the tiniest of nudges in the Force, watches as the poor creature steps on the train of her dress, which rips. Loudly. Hux is immediately in the creature's face, while Rey intervenes, explaining she understands it was an accident, and perhaps he can just buy her a drink and forget the whole thing. The puppet master isn't a role he would believe her capable of - _she would make an excellent Empress_ \- but her prediction comes to pass. The usually resolute Hux throws a punch and chaos rains at the table.

Ben approaches, intent on retrieving the blaster when he realizes it's not there. Instead, it's in the hand of the female, who is leaving the room through another entrance.

 _Follow it._

 _Are you sure? Are you…?_

 _Safe? I think I can handle myself, thanks for your interest._

Begrudgingly, Ben follows the creature through the casino. Before he can secure it, to his chagrin and terror, he watches as the blaster goes into a clear case and taken in a caged room he expects is the vault. Out of reach, and they are running out of time. While the night cycle is longer than average on Canto Bight, they are still working against the clock. A familiar rage rises in him.

His emotions must resonate across the bond, because Rey asks, _What happened?_

 _The blaster is currently behind bars. I was unable to attain it._

 _Is it still on this planet?_

 _Yes._

 _Then we'll figure something out, Ben. Why must everything be so dramatic with you?_

And he realizes, of course, she is right. _Are you done with him?_

 _Who? Hux? He's on his way to the infirmary._

"What happened?" Ben asks, aloud as Rey silently joins him on the busy floor of the casino.

She cocks her head to the side, considering. "I'm sure the swelling will go down before the end of the night, and the bites didn't look poisonous. Anyway, I don't think he'll be bothering us for the remainder of the evening."

Suddenly, two stormtroopers loom to their left, and without hesitation, Ben tears the scarf from his face and bends down to start pressing tender kisses along Rey's neck. With dexterous fingers, he releases part of her intricate hairstyle, creating a veil between he and the soldiers.

 _What are you-?_

 _Pay attention to what they are saying._

Through modulated voices, a woefully distracted Rey overhears they are joining the rest of the soldiers in the stables. Apparently, there is intel the Garibaldo has been spotted there. Poe or Finn are surely behind this, and she breathes a sigh of relief - this break will give them much needed time to figure out how to retrieve the blaster.

As Ben's luscious lips work their way hungrily along her collarbone, Rey is helpless and rather boneless to do much but shamelessly press herself into his larger form.

 _They are gone now._

 _Are they?_ Ben slowly removes himself from her neck, with the smallest of bites.

The stormtroopers have been gone for at least two minutes, but Rey doesn't believe that information is particularly pertinent.

"What are we going to do now?" Ben asks, following along behind the young woman, who is walking forcefully through the crowd.

"We're going to find Poe and Finn."

"If you think it best. My last interaction with Poe was…"

"Yes, well, the enemy of the enemy is my friend."

Rey makes quick turns until they are in an all but abandoned portion of the casino, full of broken machines and other spare parts. The engineer in her lights up with prospects, but she forces herself to focus on why they are here.

"Which is?"

"This was our rendezvous point. While I hope they've abandoned the plan and are on their way to safety, I suppose we can give them a few minutes."

"What would you do? If you were left behind?" Ben leans his larger frame on a chipped table.

Rey knows plenty about being abandoned, understands, even if it brings up old wounds. She's stronger now, and Canto Bight is not Jakku.

 _You left me._

"When?" She asks aloud.

"The last time I saw you."

"I had to."

"And now?"

"Now what?"

"How does this play out, scavenger?" When she doesn't rise to his challenge, he continues, "What happens when tonight is over? What happens when the sun rises?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

 _What do you want to happen?_ He can't bring himself to say the words aloud. What he wants her answer to be.

"That's an impossible question."

"I..."

They are interrupted as Poe, followed by a Stormtrooper who come crashing into the space. Finn immediately removes his helmet, causing both Rey and Ben to breathe a sigh of relief. And then Rey realizes, there is a third party trailing the men.

"Rose?" she asks, belatedly recognizing the young woman.

"I kind of...snuck on board."

 _Who is she?_

 _She is… It's complicated._

"Is this everyone?" Rey asks.

"Yes," Poe answers. "Where is the blaster? And why haven't we returned this one to his friends?"

"There will be time for explanations later," Rey answeres. "However, for now, all you need to know is that he is the man we came for."

"Kylo Ren is the Garibaldo?"

Finn flashes a brief smile at the pilot and says, "I told you."

Rey bows her head, "We were unable to retrieve the blaster. It's now in the vault. We're lucky it hasn't gone off planet."

Everyone reacts with appropriate disappointment, but it is the diminutive Rose who says, "I think I have an idea."

 ** _AN: Hope you don't mind as we wander along together, friends. I'm still having too much fun with these two and seeing how many tropes I can work into this story. Sincere thanks to Xanderlike for some excellent ideas and input on this chapter and going forward._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Welcome back! I've been neglecting this story because, in all honesty, I've been reading Reylo fanfiction instead. Can you blame me?**_

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _"So smoke 'em if you got 'em_

 _'Cause it's going down_

 _All I ever wanted was you_

 _I'll never get to heaven_

 _'Cause I don't know how_

 _Let's raise a glass or two_

 _To all the things I've lost on you_

 _Oh-oh_

 _Tell me are they lost on you?_

 _Oh-oh_

 _Just that you could cut me loose_

 _Oh-oh_

 _After everything I've lost on you_

 _Is that lost on you?"_

 ** _\- Lost on You, LP_**

After a rather long conversation, with many (many!) pauses to explain and confirm and assure that Ben is, if only for this evening, on their side and perhaps, against everyone's distrust, actually the Garibaldo he claims to be, it is Rose's plan they decide to go with.

As they walk forward, Ben thinks with some degree of luck (a concept he has never given much credit to), they might have a chance. Luck hasn't particularly been on their side this evening, and the clock is ticking down. Grumbling to himself as they make their way back through the casino, he ultimately blames Hux for the situation they are in. If Hux hadn't interrupted their trip to the higher rollers room this all would've been over.

And he'd be alone. False plans unloaded, and another paycheck in his secret account. Another move in the chess match that is his relationship with the ginger General. Another day living...

 _As Supreme Leader of the known galaxy… Master of this entire domain. Emperor Ren._

 _You aren't meant to snoop using the Bond. It's quite rude, you know._

 _You're emoting loud enough I couldn't miss it. Anyway, we'd have you._

Diminishing the bond for a moment, Ben pretends he didn't hear her offer. Pretends it's not something he hasn't constantly dreamt of since watching Rey leave Crait. Pretends it's within the realm of possibility.

Suddenly, they are in view of the vault, of the elaborate cages that protect the chips and other treasures of Canto Bight. Without hesitation, Ben and Rey approach the worker at the counter. Rey can sense Finn, Poe, and Rose hovering at a nearby machine, ready to make their move.

 _Are you ready for this?_

 _I don't suppose we have any other choice, do we?_

 _And just what would you have us do?_

 _Leaving sounds like a good idea. I've got credits in a separate account._

 _You keep bringing this idea up. I'm not going to change my mind. You've met my friends. Furthermore, why would I go through all this entire effort to run away?_

 _I didn't mean running away…_

 _It sure sounds that way._

Her unwillingness to join him stings less than it did in the throne room, but her refusal is not without a small degree of pain.

Although both of their wills have bent just a touch in the past few hours, the reality is a future that can never be. Whatever they saw so many months ago, decisions take them further and further from that actuality. Turning her attention to the attendant, Rey leans both of her elbows on the reception desk, such that her small breasts immediately come together and even Ben catches himself staring. Affecting an even flirtier tone than her chat with Hux, Rey asks, "My silly man here seems to have deposited a gem of mine without me knowing. Can we please get it back?"

Rey has promised Rose they will first try to do things without the use of the Force.

 _Which is pointless._

 _I lived nearly my entire life without the Fore and did just fine, thank you._

 _You barely survived on a desert planet, that is hardly an accomplishment._

 _We cannot all become Supreme Leaders._

 _No, but don't you feel the call of something more?_

 _If you're referring to the Dark…_

 _I am not. Rey of Jakku, you were destined for more._

Rey ignores his prediction, strangely flattering as it may be, and flutters her lashes. In the common tongue, the attendant says, "Not our protocol. It's probably in your room." Blatantly eyeing Ben lasciviously up and down, the uniformed attendant, which Rey cannot determine its gender, continues, "If I were you, I would be in my room."

"Well, we're not. We're down here and paying customers of this establishment."

Ben reaches over, directly crowding her space, and conspiratorially looks at the attendant. Licking those fine lips of his, he asks, "Can you go and check for us? Please? My mistress does so love her jewels. I'd hate to think how she would punish me if they were missing."

"Fine."

 _I thought you said you weren't going to use the Force?_

 _I didn't. As you mentioned, there might be something of a scoundrel in me._

 _Well, however, you accomplished that… You can back up now._

Ben decides not to. He keeps his body casually leaning over Rey, idly fingering parts of her hair that have come down in the evening's activities. He tells himself he's playing into the pretense and not that he's enjoying this interaction.

Into her comms device, Rey uses Kylo's blocking as a cover and says, "Rose, go!"

With the front of the cages unattended, Rose slips in to start fiddling with the locks. As this is Canto Bight, the design of the locks are, of course, seamlessly integrated into the design. While Finn and Poe stand in front of Rose to block her actions from the cameras, Ben and Rey maintain their position, not wanting to alert anyone. Rey wants desperately to move, but knows she can't.

 _Do you need a distraction?_

For the umpteenth time in the evening, Rey's cheeks flush beneath her makeup.

 _Not that kind._

 _What kind then?_

 _Didn't Luke teach you meditation?_

 _I'm not going to meditate here!_

 _No, but you can calm your thoughts. Seek the balance._

 _Why?_

 _Look._

Feeding off Rey's nervous energy, nearby chips rattle and shake, twittering on the countertop. Just when Rey thinks their plan will be a total failure, that the casino security is going to arrest them and throw away the key, that Stormtroopers are going to storm the room, that Hux will turn up, Rose cracks the lock with a giant smile and the trio silently dips into the room. Step one, complete.

 _And why didn't we go with them?_

 _Even without the Force, your friends are resourceful. Trust them._

"I didn't find it." The attendant returns, surprising Rey. "Looked everywhere."

"Oh…" Rey shrugs her shoulder.

Ben flashes a huge smile, one she would never expect from him. "Do you know what? I think you might be right… Perhaps we should look in the tub, _rinjla_?"

Rey can hardly speak she's so embarrassed at the wanton implication, and it is Ben who flips a significant coin in the direction of the attendant who quickly catches it with a smile and a wink, as Ben leads a slightly bewildered Rey away.

Unsure where to go, she is surprised when Ben takes them back to the bar where they originally spotted each other. Ordering another round of drinks, she tries not to notice his arms, still bare from their last minute 'costume change.' Much like her own, they are scattered with scars.

"There are things we need to settle before this ends," she says, after the drinks arrive, taking a large gulp to regain her composure.

"Such as?"

"The General - your mother - asked that we bring the Garibaldo back. It would mean a lot to her. If she knew what you were doing… What you had been doing..."

"Don't say it."

"There is light in you, Ben, I know it. Tonight proves it."

"Tonight was an accident."

"Nothing is an accident. And...if it wasn't tonight, then it would've been sometime in the future. We both know it's true."

She knows he's keen to walk, to act, to do something destructive. She can feel the tension in his system and reaches across to grab his hand. He's lost the gloves at some point during the evening and there's something different about touching his bare hand, so warm against hers. Because there's nothing else she can think to do, she remains still, holding his larger hand in her smaller one, waiting and hoping her friends are successful.

 **AN: Okay, there'll be some action next chapter - promise! I also can't decide** **if I want a happy ending or a bittersweet one. Also, I want to get them into a hotel room somehow but haven't quite figured that out just yet. Suggestions are very welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Sorry for the wait! This chapter took a few forms before I was ready to publish._**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _"But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come."_

 ** _How Far We've Come, Matchbox 20_**

"Where is the lightsaber?"

Rey blinks her eyes in disbelief. "That's what you want to ask me?" When Ben doesn't reply, she says, "Fine, I guess that's something Kylo would want to know."

So used to hearing his real name from her during the evening's adventures, Ben starts at her use of his chosen name. "I… It has personal meaning to me."

"Yes, of course, who could forget your insanely powerful genealogy?"

"So it's somewhere safe?"

Rey rolls her eyes and then punches him in the shoulder. "Yes, it's safe. And not here with me tonight."

"Because it's not finished?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the only person in the universe who knows how to reconstruct it."

"You certainly think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"It's the truth, Rey." Ben finally says, "You need a Kyber crystal."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Do you have one?"

"Not at the current time - I've been a bit busy with the Resistance and all." Ben says nothing. "You're not the only one who owns it, you know."

"It was my grandfather's."

"You're not a Jedi."

"Technically, neither are you."

They sit in silence.

Ben finally asks, "Let's say, for the briefest moment, I was interested in joining you, what would happen?"

His quiet question is unexpected among the din of the casino. Rey's hazel eyes flick to the clock - difficult to find in the crowded room - and she realizes they are much closer to morning than she originally realized. What originally seemed like an easy task, now approaches something of an impossible nature, and the stakes are climbing. While perhaps this is not the time for such a conversation, Ben's defection to the Resistance could potentially change the fate of the universe. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. All cards on the table." He seems to remember to smirk, which echo actions of his late father. Charm does not fall far from this proverbial tree.

The plan comes to her in a flash. "It wouldn't be hard. You and the Garibaldo could go missing at the same time. Would it be so difficult to believe he captured you?"

Ben lifts a dark eyebrow. "Someone gets the jump on the Supreme Leader?"

"Aren't you here getting the jump on the First Order?"

"Point taken."

"Anyway, kidnapping Kylo Ren would only make the Garibaldo's reputation grow."

"I capture myself?"

"Something like that. Hold yourself ransom? Given everything that's happened here tonight, I'm sure it wouldn't be too impossible to believe."

"And what, you think Hux would actually pay for my release?"

Rey realizes he's probably right and asks, "What about your Knights? Could they not force him?"

Ben shakes his head. "They would most likely come after me. No, they would definitely come after me."

"And could you persuade them to join us?"

He sighs and takes a drink. "How are you still so optimistic?"

"Why do you ask?" Rey looks down.

"You were abandoned. Your master is dead. Your parents sold you."

 _You are nothing._ His previous words echo in her ears. Her shoulders slump for the shortest moment, then she picks her head up and answers earnestly, "I've seen a future worth living for."

He has too. One that he rarely allows himself to think of.

Any further conversation is interrupted when a large boom sounds from inside the vault where Finn, Poe, and Rose disappeared into. Rey is on her feet and moving towards the explosion before she can stop herself. An alarm sounds and heavy smoke fills the space. Frightened guests start running to the exits from the building, and it's only Ben's imposing figure that helps them move forward to the cages. With a nod at each other, Rey and Ben begin using their Force power to remove debris. Just when Rey is convinced she'll never see her friends again, against all odds, the slightly disheveled trio emerges, and it is Rose, complete with a cheeky smile on her face, who holds the blaster victoriously in her hand. Poe and Finn both have handfuls of casino chips spilling from their hands.

As expected, security appears. Rey and Ben look to each other. Ben's eyes flick to the clock.

"Come with us!" Rose shouts, the crowd taking her in the opposite direction.

"Throw us the blaster!" Rey shouts about the noise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We'll lead them away from you."

"Catch!"

Ben doesn't hesitate, nor does he have to use the Force. Rose's aim is true and he snatches the blaster out of the air, his large hands easily intercepting the weapon. Across the mass of moving bodies, Rey shouts, "Meet you at the ship! We'll be right behind you."

Allowing themselves to be seen by the security team, they dash through the crowd, tripping customers and Rey manages to upend yet another tray full of drinks. The security is no match for the two, and end up confused, on the ground, or covered in liquid. Ben tucks the gun into his belt and grabs Rey's hand, drawing her into an alcove away from the chaos. Unable to stop himself, he nuzzles generous lips along her ear, as she leans into the embrace, sighing against him.

"It's almost time." He murmurs, unable to tear himself away.

"I know." She runs both of her hands through his hair.

"Let me do this alone."

"You know I'm not going to."

"You're a stubborn scavenger, aren't you?" His lips find the corner of her mouth.

"Why didn't you use the Force?" She answers in response, pushing gently on his chest and creating space between them.

"When?"

"At the beginning, with Foreefo, why bring me along at all? You could have easily overpowered him. You could've stopped all of this."

"I didn't want to."

"Really?"

"Rey…"

"You're not going to come with us, are you?" There is a sheen of moisture in her eyes, but perhaps Ben's vision is playing tricks on him.

"I'm not. There's still too much I need to do within the First Order."

"And the Garibaldo?"

"I suppose he might make an appearance from time to time."

"Can I tell your mother about this new identity?"

"You can."

Rey stands on her tip toes and begins pressing small kisses along his collarbone, making it very difficult for him to think. "And do you think this particular scoundrel might be able to find some time to help me locate a Kyber Crystal?"

"I think that is entirely a possibility." Ben is just about to use their remaining time together in a most pleasurable way when his eyes catch the distinct red hair of Hux. "Kriff."

"Hmm?"

"Hux is apparently recovered. No doubt he'll think the Garibaldo was behind the explosion."

"How are you going to hide yourself?"

"The more important thing is how are you going to get to the ship. Your costume hasn't exactly held up."

"No thanks to you!"

"No matter. I don't think we'll be able to try the same trick twice."

"Then I suppose it's time to cause another diversion."

"What were you thinking?" Rey pulls up her dress, revealing a nearly obscene amount of leg, and pulls out three small disks, which were strapped to a garter. Ben recognizes them immediately, smiles, and says, "Chewie always did like fireworks."

"They are set to go off in 30 seconds."

Ben looks to the clock, realizing he has less than five minutes to cross the casino and meet Foreefo with the blaster. Before he can think better of his actions, he rummages in his pocket and pulls out a small object.

"What's this?" Rey asks.

"I…"

"Ben, there isn't time."

Pressing a small bag, almost weightless, into her hand, he says, "Open it later."

"I…"

"I will see you again, Rey of Jakku." With this statement, he kisses her passionately and without abandon. The girl in his arms has no choice but to respond, opening her mouth, and matching his action.

When she catches her breath, he bends to kiss her hand and walks away in silence. Rey presses the small explosive devices into the wall, then walks to where she hopes the jet is waiting.

 **AN: Unless some wild plot idea comes along, I think we're just one chapter to go. As much fun as I was having, I didn't want to add chapters, just to add chapters. Plus, I can always do one-shots to revisit this little universe I've created, or maybe a meet up to find those crystals...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: La Vena Amoris**

 _So if you love me, won't you let me know?_

 _If you love me, won't you let me know?_

 ** _Violet Hill, Coldplay_**

Numbly walking through the casino, Rey's instincts kick in, and, not wanting to draw attention to herself, she forces herself to slow down and join the natural flow of the crowd. Immersing herself in the flashy clothes, bright fabrics, and excited guests, she hides in plain sight. Making her way to the showy arrivals deck, Rey silently boards the transport vehicle, out of breath and exhausted, knowing it was too much to expect for Ben to join them, but still hoping he'll run up behind her and join them.

"We good?" Poe asks.

"Take us home."

"And the Garibaldo?"

"Won't be joining us today."

"Copy that." Poe's voice is heavy with understanding.

As Poe focuses his attention on piloting them off the planet, Rose sits in the co-pilot seat and remains silent. Rey settles in the small room behind the cockpit, flinging her heels at the wall, desperate to get back into her usual clothes. While she's banging around, Finn joins her, pouring her a fresh cup of caf. Taking a seat next to her, he says, "You really have a connection with him, don't you?"

She won't deny the obvious. "Yes."

"And you think there is still something worth saving?"

"I know it doesn't seem possible, but I think his actions as this scoundrel personna are meaningful. I think… I have to think they are leading somewhere."

"I suppose you know him better than anyone."

"Don't say it like that."

"Why did you hide what was happening between you?"

"It went away. After Snoke was killed." She is lying to Finn. The bond with Ben hadn't completely been severed. The strange connection had been there, a small thing, but a link she felt every day. She's sensed Ben's emotions across the miles, knew he wanted to speak to her, but had kept her end silent. Scared of what might happen. Of how she might react. There had been nights where she had wondered how things might have played out if she accepted Kyo's plea and joined him.

"If you say so. But Rey, there's not denying the obvious fact - he's the Supreme Leader."

"I know."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

She gives a slightly watery smile. "Too late."

Finn stands and pressed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm going to get out of this uniform and see if I can help Poe."

"Thanks, Finn. For everything tonight."

In a daze, Rey sips her caf. As she prepares to change back into her regular clothes, somewhat forgotten in the madness, Rey feels the small bag Ben pressed in her hand. Holding her breath, she opens it, surprised when a small piece of jewelry spills out. Of all the things she was expecting, the simple ring - a dark and delicate band, is among the last. The color of the band was like Kylo himself, and the lack of refinement in the material also reminded her of him. When had he picked it up? Why did he have it? Why did he give it to her?

"What's that?" Rose asks, all but bouncing in to the room.

Rey is too shocked to hide the ring. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she holds is up in the light. "A ring, I guess."

Rose whistles in appreciation, and Rey looks at her. "What?"

"I'd recognize that material anywhere."

Tucked away on Jakku, Rey was constantly reminded of the shortcomings of her childhood. Fortunately, Rose looks at her with kindness, and Rey asks, "Wh-what is it?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that's Mandalorian Iron."

"Truly?"

"Yes. It's incredibly strong. Why is it in the form of a ring… Oh!"

"What?"

"The last person you saw was Kylo Ren."

"He was."

"Did he give that to you?"

Rey could lie and say she won it at some point during the evening, that she found it on the casino floor, but she's had enough lies. "Yes. Why?"

Rose smiles again, making feel Rey slightly silly. "It's an antiquated tradition."

"What, giving gifts?"

"No. A ring - in some cultures, a ring was meant as an engagement token. Given from a prospective groom to his bride. If she accepted, then they were to be married."

"Really?"

"It's kind of romantic, really. The belief was that the ring finger was directly connected to the heart. Did he ask you anything when he gave it to you?"

"No… I… There wasn't time."

Rose is quiet a moment, then says, "I don't know you very well, Rey."

"I…"

"No, it's a matter of fact." Rey knows this is mostly from her lack of communication with others, as Rose has tried on multiple occasions to befriend her. "All I want to say is that, this war or conflict or whatever you want to call it has left casualties on both sides. We're all scarred - physically or emotionally."

"What are you trying to say?" Rey hasn't taken her eyes off the ring.

"If… If there's any chance at love, no matter how impossible it seems, I think you have to try. For everyone who's sacrificed...for them."

"Thank you, Rose."

"Just something to think about. I'll leave you alone and check on the boys."

"I'm glad you came with us today." Rey says as the young woman leaves the room.

"Really?"

"You saved the day."

"Thanks."

Alone, with the rattling of the ship around her, against her better judgment, Rey slides the ring on her left hand and smiles when it fits perfectly. It's not him, of course, but it's a promise. She knows this, and that is enough. For now.

 **AN: And here we are, somehow, at the end of this little project. Thank you so much for the support. As I've been doing for as long as I've been writing fanfiction, whenever I finish a project, I always like to know what your favorite scene was. And have no fear, there will definitely be more Reylo from me!**


End file.
